


All I want for Christmas

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Series: STB Bingo - round one [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bot Dad Tony, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve wants to decorate for the holidays, but it's already taken care of. Tony offers to let him help decorate the lab with the Bots.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo - round one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055198
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little bit of fluff for my STB Bingo Card - Square G5: DUM-E's Smoothies.

Steve stepped into the elevator with a little pep in his step, “Main floor please, Jarvis.” 

He started to descend, humming along with the Christmas music Jarvis pipped in. Tony said they were decorating for the holidays today, and Steve couldn’t wait. Back before the war, Bucky would scrape up some extra cash for a tree and bring down the old box of Steve’s Ma’s decorations from the top of the closet. If Steve tuned the radio right, they could get some festive music in while he cut some garland out of newspapers they’d been saving. It was something he looked forward to each year.

Seventy years in the future, Steve thought he knew what to expect when he stepped off the elevator, but it wasn’t this. 

It was like a movie set, or like a magazine spread. Tasteful silver and gold decorations were artfully arranged on the tabletops. A huge white tree, fully outfitted in similar colors, was posted up in front of the windows. The couches all had black and white plaid throws over the backs and pillows printed with deer or phrases like ‘Let it Snow.” It was pretty, but it was... bland. It was artificial. It was... 

It was already done.

No helping Natasha wind lights around the tree. No fighting with Clint over who got to put the star on top. Most importantly, there was no excuse to cozy up to Tony as they hung ornaments or put his arm around him when it was time to stand back and look at a finished tree in the dark. 

Steve crossed his arms and glared at the matching row of stockings over the fireplace, “Jarvis, I thought Tony said we were decorating today?” 

“Pardon the confusion, Captain. The tower has hired a team to handle the public spaces this year. I would be more than happy to order supplies for you to decorate your floor.” 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” he sighed. 

“Perhaps then you’d like to discuss the decorations with Sir. He is in the lab.” The elevator opened with a ding meant to draw Steve’s attention in that direction. 

“He’s not busy?” 

“No, Captain.” 

Back in the lift and surrounded by a soft jazz rendition of ‘White Christmas,’ Steve tried to think about what to say, how it was a team building exercise every year. 

The doors opened to the hallway with Tony’s lab doors. Steve strode out and raised his hand to knock on the glass and paused. Inside was Tony and his two bots around a small tree, a real tree unlike the one upstairs. 

It looked like a Christmas bomb had gone off inside. U was tangled in a strand of lights, whirring in circles chasing the end with the plug around like a dog chasing its tail. DUM-E had red ribbon wound around his struts in bows and a Santa hat perched on top of his claw. Tony himself was wearing a long strand of shiny silver garland like a scarf. He looked so ridiculous and handsome, it made Steve laugh.

The door to the lab clicked open, Jarvis was giving him the go ahead. Tony’s head swiveled over to Steve as he crept in, “Oh hey Cap, what’s up?” 

Steve dodged a couple of open boxes of ornaments and a few strands of lights piled up in a knotted mess on the floor as he made his way over. “Well I wanted to help decorate for Christmas, but it was already done.” 

“Yeah, Pepper wanted to take that over this year.” Tony turned back to DUM-E with whatever was in his hands, “Your turn.” The bot had something in its claw. As Steve got closer, he could see Tony held a large needle with a string of popcorn and metal pieces trailing off it. DUM-E threaded on a nut, then reached into a bucket for another one as Tony added new pieces of popcorn out of a bowl on the table. He turned back to Steve, “Does it not look ok? We can have them change it.” 

Steve shuffled his feet, “I was kind of looking forward to doing it as a team?” 

A little smile crossed Tony’s face, “Sorry about that. Maybe you can help us down here? DUM-E put eggnog in the smoothies for some reason, I need all the help I can get. Also, I’m pretty sure U needs a hand.” He held the needle out to the bot and watched as he put two nuts on, “No, too many, take one back.” 

Tony had told them they were learning AIs once, and Steve could actually see it as DUM-E twisted his claw and arm around to look at the problem and how to get just one small piece back off the needle. 

“I’d love to help.” U wheeled over and deposited the plug of the lights into Steve’s open hand, then spun to unwind the cord from its struts. Steve wound the lights around his arm carefully and set them on the table next to the bowl of popcorn. He couldn’t resist stealing a few pieces.

Tony bumped Steve’s hip with his own, “And next year, I’ll tell Pepper’s elves to skip our floor, yeah?” 

Steve smiled, “Thank you, Tony.” The disappointment from earlier melted away as Tony locked eyes with him. Spending the day helping a robot untangle lights was definitely not how he saw his day going, but Tony wanting to spend time together made warmth bloom in his chest. U wheeled up and dumped a new clump of lights at Steve’s feet with a chirp, breaking the soft bubble they were in. 

DUM-E also gave a chirp, bumping Tony with his claw like an impatient child whining that his parents were being mushy and gross. “I guess we better get back to work,” Tony laughed, holding the needle out for the next little piece of metal, “J, give us some tree trimming tunes please?” 

The opening chords of ‘It’s the Most Wonderful Time of The Year’ started up. As Steve watched Tony argue with a sentient claw about the proper order stringing popcorn and metal, he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
